


Adorable

by Suicid3_knight



Series: Gravity Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adorable Dipper Pines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bill Cipher raises Dipper Pines, Bill and Dipper are two killer psychopaths, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insane Bill Cipher, Kid Dipper Pines, Manipulative Bill Cipher, No Smut, Obsessive Bill Cipher, Obsessive Dipper Pines, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bill Cipher, Possessive Dipper Pines, Protective Bill Cipher, Psycho Dipper Pines, Shy Dipper Pines, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight
Summary: Bill secuestra a Dipper cuando este tiene cuatro años. Mabel crece pensando que es hija única, Dipper es malcriado por un demonio posesivo y obsesivo, y eso está bien. Bill es suave solo para Dipper. Dipper crece y desarrolla comportamientos obsesivos y posesivos con el triangulo que ve como su padre y mejor amigo. Eso está bien, hasta que.... ya no lo está.Esto NO es Billdip. Es solo una historia llena de Fluff y angustia, y, eh, Dipper es un poco sádico y da miedo, pero bueno. La relación de Dipper y Bill es más de Padre/Hijo. Solo eso.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher & Ford Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Series: Gravity Falls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060181
Kudos: 7





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen Alex Hirsch.

Todo comenzó una tarde de invierno de 2004, en lo profundo del bosque de Gravity Falls. El viento soplaba con fuerza y la lluvia caía a cantaros, las hojas de los árboles se movían con brusquedad y las ramas crujían bajo el peso de los pies de tres personas. Stanley Pines se movía con dificultad entre la tierra mojada, las ramas de árboles y la fuerza con la que aullaba el viento. A cada lado suyo, dos niños pequeños tomaban una de sus manos y caminaban junto a él, temblando de frío y miedo. 

Stanley se había despertado esa mañana y, cuando había visto el clima cálido fuera de la cabaña había pensado que sería buena idea sacar a sus sobrinos a una caminata por el bosque. Mabel y Dipper no salían con frecuencia en estos días, el clima era demasiado frío y Stan temía que pescaran un resfriado. No obstante, luego de horas de jugar y correr por el bosque, Stanley decidió que era hora de regresar a casa. Entonces comenzó a llover. 

Soltó un suspiró y miró a los niños empapados a su lado. Probablemente tendrían fiebre después de esto. 

“Tío Stan, ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos? “Mabel preguntó, tiritando de frío. “¡Tengo frío!” 

Stan hizo una mueca y miró a su alrededor. Se habían ido demasiado profundo en el bosque, el camino de regreso sería largo. Stan ni siquiera podía ver la cabaña desde aquí. 

“Ya casi llegamos, calabaza. “Mintió, regalándole a la niña una pequeña sonrisa. 

A su izquierda, un brilló amarillo parpadeó durante unos segundos y luego desapareció. Stanley frunció el ceño y apresuró el paso. De repente se sentía.... observado. Las ramas comenzaron a crujir con fuerza detrás de ellos y el corazón del adulto comenzó a latir con fuerza, tomó a su sobrina en sus brazos y apretó su agarre sobre la mano de Dipper, apresurando aún más el paso. No estaba seguro de si algo los estaba siguiendo, pero tampoco iba a quedarse para comprobarlo. 

“Tío Stan, ¿Qué es esa cosa que nos persigue? “Dipper hecho otro vistazo detrás suyo y río segundos después. “¡Mira, flota!” 

Stanley parpadeó aterrado y tiró del brazo del niño. 

“¡No mires atrás, sigue caminando!” 

Dipper frunció el ceño levemente, pero no volvió a mirar atrás y siguió caminando. Un siseó se escuchó detrás suyo y, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Stanely tropezó, Mabel todavía en sus brazos. Su agarre sobre la mano de Dipper desapareció. 

Fue lo suficientemente rápido como para cubrir a Mabel de un impacto seguro, la niña sollozo aterrada y Stanley se arrodillo en el suelo embarrado, ignorando el dolor en sus rodillas. 

“¡Mabel, lo siento, no vi por donde iba! ¿¡Estás bien!?” 

Mabel asintió temblorosa. 

“S-si, pero...¿D-donde está Dipper?” 

Stanely sintió que su corazón se detenía. 

Sus ojos se movieron frenéticos a su alrededor, buscando la pequeña figura de su sobrino. No estaba. Se puso de pie de golpe. 

“¿¡Dipper!? “Gritó, horrorizado. 

Había perdido a su sobrino. 

En medio de una tormenta, en un bosque donde hace unos segundos algo lo estaba persiguiendo. 

Oh, dios. 

A varios metros de allí, Bill Cipher acuno la pequeña figura de su alma gemela contra su pecho, su gran ojo brillando mientras el niño pequeño le sonreía tímidamente, curioso. Dipper no parecía asustado por su situación actual, de hecho, parecía casi emocionado, mirando a Bill con hermosos ojos marrones. Nadie había mirado a Bill así antes. Fue... nuevo. 

“¡Eres la cosa que flotaba de antes! “Chilló, riendo segundos después. 

Cipher parpadeó brevemente, uno de sus dedos pico la mejilla sonrojada y húmeda del infante y este siseó suavemente, haciendo un puchero. Bill retiro su dedo. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, Bill sostuvo al niño en sus brazos mientras flotaba, ignorando la lluvia que caía sobre ellos. A lo lejos, aún podía escuchar los gritos de Stanley y Mabel Pines, llamando al niño que actualmente descansaba en sus brazos. Bill había esperado mucho para conocer a su alma gemela; siglos de soledad, de desesperación cuando la marca en su brazo no encontraba su dueño. Solo había tenido el placer de saber el apellido de su alma gemela, nada más. Observó durante años a la familia Pines, se emocionó y decepciono al mismo tiempo cuando el tiempo pasaba y su alma gemela no nacía. Se ilusiono con el nacimiento de Stanford y Stanley Pines, los observó durante años, esperando que uno de sus ellos fuera suyo. Solo para decepcionarse cuando esto no fue así. En su momento, Bill había considerado abandonar su búsqueda, simplemente rendirse. 

Hasta que Dipper nació. Bill no lo había sabido al principio, estando encerrado en Gravity Falls le era imposible saber lo que sucedía fuera del pueblo. Pero entonces, una tarde de ese mismo año, los gemelos Pines habían sido enviados a vivir con su tío, luego de la muerte de sus padres. Bill lo supo tan pronto como vio a Dipper. 

“¡Mi nombre es Dipper Pines! “El niño dijo de repente, sonriendo y extendiendo una pequeña mano temblorosa. 

Bill parpadeó nuevamente, antes de tomar la mano pequeña. Era suave y cálida bajo su mano, tan pequeña en comparación con la suya. 

“Es un placer conocerte finalmente, Pinetree. Mi nombre es... Bill. “ 

Bill había esperado demasiado para conocer a su Alma Gemela. Ahora que la tenía, no la dejaría ir. Nunca. 


End file.
